Promise
by animeaddict08
Summary: With the AIDA and Cubia gone, will Haseo's confession to Atoli will be just as disastrous? HaseoxAtoli, with some slight romance in pairs like SilabusxAlkaid


***In Breg Epona***

"WAH! I'm gonna be late!" Atoli cried out loud as she struggled to run at the Chaos Gate. As far as she knew, the Moon Tree guild was supposed to be holding an urgent meeting but not in their own guild area. But in reality, she didn't know WHERE.

"Maybe I could just make a random area and I'll be miraculously in the meeting in no time!" she thought to herself with a smile on her face as she reached the Chaos Gate. "On the other hand, that will be impossible…" she said as her smile faded instantly.

"Or maybe I could excuse myself in the meeting, I mean it's only once." she finally decided, turning around and proceeded to the Breg Epona plaza.

As she went, she met Silabus managing the Acorn shop. "Hello, Silabus!" she greeted him politely with the usual sweet smile of hers.

Silabus glanced at the blonde Harvest Cleric. "Hi, Atol-" he paused as he covered his mouth from giggling.

Atoli arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Silabus?"

He still couldn't stop himself from giggling until he spoke. "N-nothing, Atoli…it's just that-ha ha ha!" he giggled once more, until it turned into boisterous laughter. Tears began to roll down from his eyes from laughing so hard. He could've already died from laughing.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, is there something on my face?" she exclaimed while rubbing her face to see if there is something lurking on it.

Silabus stopped laughing but there was still a tinge of happiness in his face. "I-I'm sorry Atoli, it's just that-I can't tell you…haha!" he continued laughing; only making Atoli a bit furious.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, don't tell me! I don't think blemishes will detract my appearance…even though I already know I'm not THAT pretty." She said as she went to the Chaos Gate again.

Silabus stopped laughing when he found out that Atoli was already gone. "W-wait, Atoli!" he called out to her, but she was already out of sight. He scratched his head in confusion. "Since when did she become…?And I was about to tell her about the secret…"he began to feel worried and it didn't take him long enough to close the Acorn shop and went to their guild Canard.

***In the guild of Canard***

"If Haseo found out I didn't tell the secret to Atoli, he's going to KILL me!" the green clad Blade Brandier said hopelessly as he opened the doors of the guild Canard. He opened the doors forcefully, creating small cracks in the process. "Now I broke the doors! Now he's REALLY gonna kill me!" he shouted as he covered his eyes from the scene.

"What's the matter, Silabus?" the pink dog-faced Shadow Warlock asked his friend in concern while organizing the goods to be sold in the Acorn shop.

Silabus panted. "Gaspard, I didn't tell Atoli about-" he paused when he saw Gaspard widened his eyes in fear.

"Wait! Don't tell me! Y-you mean…you didn't tell Atoli about…t-the SECRET!" Gaspard stammered, his eyes filled with horror.

The green clad slowly nodded, as if he didn't want to admit it. "Y-yeah…I was laughing so hard about what I'm going to say to her, so she was a bit offended…" he paused when he saw his chubby friend crossed his arms over his chest-NOT what Silabus had expected from the friendly and sweet-natured Gaspard he always knew and love. The Blade Brandier continued, "…B-but I didn't mean to! I just thought that the task Haseo gave me was a bit unusual and the things that I was supposed to say to Atoli made me laugh so hard…even though there's really nothing funny about it…" he explained, followed with a nervous laugh.

After Silabus' explanation, Gaspard's mouth was quivering. "Oh no! What are we supposed to do now! If we don't tell the secret to Atoli, Haseo's gonna kill us!"

Silabus placed his index finger on his chin, "Maybe I should find Atoli right away–before Haseo will say it to Atoli face-to-face-"

"-or kill us." Gaspard finished Silabus' sentence. "But don't worry, we'll ask her guild leader Zelkova where she is. I mean, she's always at their guild, right?"

***Outside the guild Canard***

"Hehehe…so that's what they're doing all along." Saku whispered to her twin brother Bo as she was listening Silabus and Gaspard's conversation through the door.

"Big sister, what are you doing? You're eavesdropping again…" Bo warned his sneaky twin sister. "I don't think this is a good idea…" he said in a low tone. Even though his "twin sister" isn't really a real person and just a pigment of his imagination or just something that just lurks through the boundaries of The World, he still treated Saku as if they really were related in blood.

Saku glanced around to see Bo, "Oh, don't be such a goody-goody. Besides, have some fun once in a while!"

Bo nodded, "Sure, but…" he paused as he sneak a peek at the door, seeing Silabus and Gaspard having an unusual urgent conversation. "…but I think it's still a bad idea…"

Saku slapped her forehead in annoyance. "C'mon, Bo! Haven't you heard what those geeks are talking about?" she said as she pointed her index finger at Silabus and Gaspard.

"Oh…" Bo whispered as if he was deep in his thoughts. "What they were talking about anyway?"

Saku grunted. "They're talking about this-" now it was her turn to be deep in her own thoughts. "Uhh…about this secret…wait a sec! What's this secret they're talking 'bout anyway?" she shouted.

"…Big sister…look!" Bo pointed his index finger at Silabus and Gaspard. "They heard us!" he said as he saw Silabus peering out at the door at a distance.

Saku's eyes were widened by the time she saw the situation. "Dang it! We're gonna get outta here!" she exclaimed. She pulled Bo's arm as they ran away and went to the Chaos Gate.

The twins panted as they ran. Breg Epona isn't much a big city, but for the twins they felt like they were running around the world. They encountered many unknown faces in the process of running in the middle of Breg Epona. Some of them were cold and heartless, some were showing good and kindness, and some were too blank to show any emotion.

"Breg Epona is unusually crowded today, sis…what's the occasion?" Bo asked Saku while they ran.

"How should I know?" she replied to her twin brother. She suddenly stopped running. "M-ma…" she stuttered.

"What's wrong, Saku?"

Saku's eyes became dreamy. She blushed in the shade of rose pink as she devoured at the sight of what she saw. "It's…It's…It's Master En~!" she squealed loudly, catching both the attention of the crowd and Endrance. "Wah~! It's Master En~! KAWAII-DESU~! BISHOUNEN-SAMA~!" she cooed.

Bo thought deeply. "Come to think of it, why are we speaking in English lately when we're all Japanese people-" he paused as his arm was being pulled by Saku.

"Endrance-sama~! ENDRANCE-SAMA~!" Saku called out at Endrance in the middle of the crowd. Her mouth was becoming the mouth of a cat.

The long blue-haired bishounen turned around to face Saku. "…Sakubo?"

"Yeeeees, Master En~?" Saku asked Endrance with sparkling eyes. "I never would've thought to find you here in this filthy crowd! But I always knew that wherever you go, you always fit in everywhere~!" she cooed as she grabbed Endrance's right arm. "You're like an angel from heaven sent by God to fall in love with me~!"

Bo let out a large anime tear falling out from his forehead as he heard what Saku had said to the Endrance. "…;And to think that her friends made the guild 'Trifle' for fanatics, I think this explains why…" he said as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Though on the other hand…I wonder how big bro Haseo is doing…I hope he's okay, I don't see him lately…is something bothering him?" he said with a concerned look as he pictured Haseo locking himself up in his room and not touching his computer from not more than ten feet away from him.

It didn't take long for Bo to find out that his twin sister was already gone. "Of course, she's with Endrance…at least it gives me more time to find big bro Haseo."


End file.
